


Midnight Delights

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Celeste finds Reggie doing the one thing not even he planned to do: eat dessert at the crack of midnight. Naturally, she indulges Reggie's curiosity.
Relationships: Celeste Luvendass/Male Protagonist
Comments: 2





	Midnight Delights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. Trying to see if I still got it. Hopefully, y'all get a gift from Uncle Thicket next month if I do. Enjoy the conciliatory short story.

Few things could surprise Celeste Luvendass.

Although she has lived a rather short life, it was a life very few across the universe and beyond could live. Whether it was avoiding ambushes, assassination attempts, or casually skirting the line between life and death, she was always ready with a plan and, if anything else, a bullet. However, as Celeste opened the door to Reggie's home, nothing could prepare her for the sight she was about to witness. 

There, laid before her very eyes, lied Reggie, different than his usual self. Celeste eyed his living room, along with his clothing. For the most part, Reggie's room - save the area around him - was clean and well-organized; however, although she couldn't quite place her finger on it, Celeste knew that Reggie, quieter than usual, wasn't his prim and proper self. His bathrobe covered most of his body, but it was plain, far less intriguing than his usual wear. The Dricidian also noticed that Reggie was also lacking shoes and his weird piece of clothing called 'socks', something that baffled her like an elusive foe. 

And for Celeste, knowing Reggie, that fact was weird. Quite weird, indeed.

_'_ _Reggie...'_

So, naturally, she tried to figure out Reggie's mood the only way she knew how: pleasant conversation. 

"Um...greetings. I'm here," whispered Celeste, reverting to her original appearance through her Chameleon Gear. "Your messages were shorter than normal, so I thought you were rather busy with important matters..."

As her eyes met Reggie's, though, a faint giggle escaped her before embarrassment crept in. Celeste noticed bits of white, spread all over his small beard like stars in the sky. However, as she would hear it from Reggie, Celeste's curiosity was answered...and then some.

"Oh, hey, Celeste," Reggie said, waving to Celeste with all the elegance of a stereotypical Hollywood stoner. "Nah, don't worry. My evening's not that busy, so I'm glad you came. I would've had all of this to myself. As you can see, I kinda bought cheesecake late, so--"

Celeste crossed her arms, unamused but slightly intrigued by a raise of her eyebrows and a swing of her hips. 

"What I also see, Reginald, are copious amounts of Terran desserts all over your facial hair. Isn't it late for your kind? Why are your eyes...like that? Oh." She blushed, looking apologetic. "Are you...?"

"It's not like that."

"Reginald."

"Okay, it's kind of like that." Reggie gestured around him, subtly wiping the last bit of caked tears on his face. "I was...alone and didn't like it. I have no drugs, though. No weed...and no Kyu, too. She got tuckered out from her 'personal time'. It's just me...with some cheesecake, my thoughts, and some old school R&B music videos to calm me down. Want to join me?"

Their eyes met, the silence only mitigated by the dulcet tones of Mary J. Blige on the television set. Celeste could see it in Reggie's face -- he was in his own thoughts again. However, the key difference was that Celeste heard fewer signs of regret and pain in his voice. Sure, she knew it was there, but from his smile, he looked relieved seeing her.

"Your smile won't save you from my chiding tone...but you are lucky you're charming." Celeste blushed, making her way over as she took a napkin. "Stay still."

"No, no, no, I got it. I ain't no 10-year-old kid," Reggie said with a smile, taking care of his beard's scraps. "Offer's still on the table..."

Celeste's eyes focused on the table, seeing a small but delectable piece of cheesecake, paired with a few blueberries on top.

"Blueberries for my blue bombshell," Reggie joked with a sly tone, seeing Celeste's smirk.

"How long did it take you to come up with that amusing statement, human?" she teased, presenting the dessert to Reggie. "Along with your 'offer', I presume..."

"When did I start texting you?"

Celeste stared at her phone; though the use of it eluded her on most occasions, it wasn't hard for her to provide an answer. "I received your first text message at around 11:30 in the evening, so around..."

"29...no. 30 minutes ago?"

"Correct."

"I thought of it five minutes before that. Hey!" Reggie's melancholia was broken by Celeste thumping him on the chest, reacting with a faint smile. "It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Reginald...thank you." Celeste sat next to Reggie, blushing when she noticed his arm around her, looking up into his eyes. "I'm here if you need anything."

Suddenly, Celeste felt Reggie's lips on her cheek. It was warm, almost like a gentle hug. Her ears picked up on a new song playing in the back, the piano's keys echoing in the room as it was backed by a powerful voice. As it played, Celeste hummed the chorus, stroking the back of Reggie's hand, equally warm. It all felt nice; so nice, thoughts of heading back home to Tendricide paused in the alien's mind.

"Same. Thanks for being here." Reggie nodded at the T.V. "It's a good song, y'know? Alicia Keys always makes me feel...better..."

And as quick as he kissed her, Reggie felt Celeste's lips on his. Cool like the evening breeze in Glenberry, it was a kiss that lasted for a few seconds before the two pulled away.

"Your musicians set quite the stage for a moment like this...Reggie," Celeste whispered with a blush. "But...don't talk. Let's just...enjoy each other's company, alright? You and me."

Reggie nodded with a warm smile, snuggling with Celeste. _'You got it.'_

And so, Reggie and Celeste shared some peace and quiet together, wrapped up in their midnight delights...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback's welcome. <3
> 
> ...I love these two space geeks so much.


End file.
